This invention relates generally to a bird dispersal methodology and device and, more particularly, to non-lethal, bird dispersal methods and devices based on intense light to provide a means of dispersing nuisance birds.
Birds in general pose serious problems in several areas of society. These problems range from the physical presence of birds, such as birds roosting on or near airport runways, increasing the probability of bird/aircraft strikes, to property damage resulting from bird excrement on equipment or structures.
In recent years, due to changes in land use, climate changes, and cultural practices, populations of several avian species has increased. Associated with this increase in population, is damage to property as well as increased risks to human health and safety. Although these problems are on the rise, the number of management options available to control birds has been limited to non-lethal approaches.
There are three primary areas of concern with nuisance birds: 1) potential of injury or death and associated property damage from bird strikes on aircrafts; 2) damage to property from bird excrement and nesting materials inside warehouses, public parks, golf courses, aircraft hangers, buildings, and rooftops; and 3) the depredation of crops in the agriculture and aquaculture industries. The impact nuisance birds have on these areas is primarily economic. Any means to limit the number of birds in these areas and the associated damages is of great value. Past bird dispersal techniques generally employed the use of high volume audible alarms or explosives to disperse birds. These devices, however, were limited to rural areas where the intense noise did not disturb residents.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method to control and disperse nuisance birds through the use of intense light.
It is another object of this invention to provide a non-lethal, visual bird dispersal device that is capable of low cost manufacture.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a non-lethal, visual bird dispersal device that is extremely effective as an avian repellent under a wide range of conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a non-lethal, visual bird dispersal device that is capable of automated, unmanned operation in a wide range of conditions.
The objects set forth above as well as further and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by the embodiments of the invention described herein below.
The present invention provides a system and method of using intense light for the purpose of dispersing nuisance birds. The method incorporates therein, but not limited to, the inclusion therein of a device or plurality of devices capable of producing cost effective laser light directly from a laser diode source or light from light emitting diodes (LED""s), as well the incorporation of an automated scanning system to facilitate unmanned operation of the device(s).
More specifically, the present invention provides an effective system for projecting light directly from a laser diode source to provide a beam of relative intensity. By the addition of an automated scanning system within the present invention, and the method in which it is used, the system can be operated in an autonomous manner allowing for unmanned use.
The use of intense light to disperse birds is suitable for use in virtually all rural or urban settings. Different configurations of the projected light can be used to increase effectiveness depending on the intended area of use. For those scenarios where the target area is in an urban setting, or where precise control of the light is required to limit human exposure, the light can be configured as a spot allowing for precise placement of the light on a specific target or individual bird. For those scenarios where the target area is much larger, as in agriculture or aquaculture industry, the light can be configured as a line of appropriate divergence allowing for a single sweep of the device to cover the entire area of interest.
The present method of this invention for nuisance bird dispersal utilizes laser security devices such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,636, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,218 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/409,328, all incorporated herein by reference which employ the same light sources at any narrow wavelength band between 400 and 700 nanometers (the entire visible light spectrum from blue to red) and provide either continuous or repetitively pulsed (on-off flashing) light. The present invention addresses the use of laser devices in a method suitable for use as a bird dispersal device, either hand held or mounted to an unmanned automated scanning device.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects thereof, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and detailed description and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.